Ours
by steph211
Summary: This takes place right after the 7A finale. Alison has some shocking news about her pregnancy, and the girls face some more drama. Not sure where I'll take this but we shall see.
1. Chapter 1

Emily jumped up and opened her eyes, unsure of where she was for a brief moment. She quickly noticed she was on Alison's couch. Alison was no where to be seen. Was everything just a really bad dream? She shut her eyes trying to relax, but flashes of Noel Kahn's head rolling around the floor forced her awake. Em walked into the kitchen to look for Alison. She was still missing. She looked for a note to see if Ali had indicated that she was leaving for a while but there was nothing.

As she looked up to the top of the staircase Emily heard Alison in the bathroom. _Morning sickness…_ she thought to herself. Poor Ali was already having a hard time with this pregnancy. As if Spencer being in the hospital wasn't enough, dealing with Ali's morning sickness was yet another thing Emily had to worry about. She walked up the stairs ready to hold Ali's beautiful blonde hair back when suddenly, Ali walked through the door looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Did I wake you?" Emily could never understand how even when she wasn't feeling well Alison DiLaurentis managed to be the most stunning human being alive. "No, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Em, do you want breakfast?" After the kiss they shared a few nights ago there was a little bit of tension between the two. Nothing like the old days, but it was still there. They hadn't talked about their feelings towards each other still and to be honest, both felt like it was long overdue; yet no one made the first move. "Sure, I can make you some toast if you want?" Alison smiled at her amazing best friend "I'd love some toast right now." Emily nodded and headed to the kitchen to fix Alison some toast. Hopefully this would help make her stomach feel a bit better.

Breakfast was a bit quieter than the two had hoped but after everything that had happened in the past few days neither felt like talking. Emily's toast seemed to calm Ali's nausea and the two managed to get dressed to visit Spencer. Naturally, Emily decided to drive making sure Alison was okay the entire ride over to the hospital. They walked into the waiting room together and immediately saw Hanna, Aria, and Caleb. Ezra was still in Columbia and nobody felt brave enough to ask Aria how things were. The girls greeted each other, still a little numb after the incident. "Spencer's kind of groggy, her mom…Veronica…said they gave her some meds because of the pain" Aria informed everyone. It was still going to take some getting used to remembering that Mary Drake was actually Spencer's mom.

Caleb looked towards Hanna and then to the others "And Toby is still in a coma." The girls nodded. There's no way Toby's accident and Spencer getting shot on the same night was a coincidence. The brief silence was ended by Hanna offering some thoughts "They wrote a really nice obituary for Yvonne." Everyone agreed.

"Still no sign of Jenna?" Alison asked.

"No, she's still missing," Caleb said.

"Don't you think it's weird? She would have been here if she knew Toby was hurt. Do you think something happened to her?" Aria asked.

"Noel was AD…and he's dead" Emily spit out the words…Ali looked over and rubbed her shoulder. Aria had a brief flashback of New York and the Shana incident.

"God, we've killed everyone Jenna has ever cared about. Even her eyes" Hanna didn't mean it in a mean way, but her matter-of-fact statement made all of the girls feel a twinge in their side. If Spencer was with them she definitely would have had a remark for Hanna, but she was lying in a hospital bed with a bullet lodged in her shoulder.

"Well, Mrs. Hastings said Spencer is coming home tonight, so we could all go over then…do you wanna meet at her house around 7?" Aria asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that's perfect" Alison said. Everyone agreed, and the group slowly started to exit the waiting room.


	2. Chapter 2

"It kinda sucks we didn't get to see Spencer." Alison was tired of her and Emily not speaking to each other all day. They needed to address what was happening. It was no good to hide their thoughts from each other. After all, they always told each other everything, right?

Emily focused on the road trying to hold back tears. Alison caught on. She always knew when something was wrong with her mermaid. "Em, what's wrong?"

"She made sure we all got out before her." Alison was confused. Usually Alison could figure out what Emily was talking about, but right now she was lost. _Pregnancy brain must be a real thing_ she thought to herself. "Who Em?"

"Spencer! She made sure we were all safe, and then she got shot. She took a bullet for us. That could have been any of us Ali. I killed Noel…it should have been me." Emily's tears were flowing now. She was still trying to drive but instinctively pulled over. Even when she was this fragile she would never put Alison's life at risk. Drops of rain hit the windshield as Ali looked at her mermaid in shock. "Em, Noel was going to kill us. You saved us. He was going to kill you, and Hanna, and then the rest of us. Please, don't feel guilty about that." Alison had been through this before with Aria and Shana, and Emily had dealt with this too, but this time felt different. Emily felt like she should have been shot. "As for Spencer, you know her. She's always been protective of us all. She didn't deserve to get hurt, but she's okay, and that's what matters. We can't dwell on the past."

Emily nodded agreeing with Alison. Ali always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Do you hate me for killing Noel?" Alison almost laughed at how ridiculous Emily sounded but she didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. "Em, I could never hate you, you know that. He was a bad person. You did what you had to do. I love you." Ali wiped a tear off Emily's rosy cheeks. God she wanted so badly to lean in and kiss Emily's sorrows away but now wasn't the time. She was after all, carrying her psychotic, dead, ex-husband's baby. No wonder it was making her sick all the time, this child was part Archer's.

Emily smiled. "I love you too Ali." Alison embraced her mermaid.

"Come on, let's get back. Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"It's okay. We're almost home." Emily put the car in drive and headed towards Alison's house. Ali smiled to herself. Emily had just called her house _home._ Alison loved the sound of that. The rest of the way she pictured a life with Emily, together in their home.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang surrounded Spencer who sat perched on the couch. She had a sling around her left arm and was still a bit groggy, but besides that she had recovered well. "You guys really didn't have to come here and sit around me. I'm fine." Spencer was arguably the strongest in the group. After all, she did take a bullet for her friends. She didn't think of it that way, but she knew she had made sure they were all out of harm's way, making herself the most vulnerable. Quite honestly, she felt like she had the least to loose. Aria had just been engaged, Hanna was still trying to cope with being in the barn, Alison had lost her husband and sister, and Emily lost her dad. Spencer had no love life since Toby got married to Yvonne and she pretty much gave Caleb up for Hanna. Marco was a nice touch, but that was about it. Spencer was also starting to realize that maybe she and Mary Drake were a lot more connected than she had first thought. Her theory, which had been correct, made her sick to her stomach. She was really a DiLaurentis. She wasn't just a half sibling, she was actually part of the family.

"Spence, we're here for you whether you want us or not" Aria said.

"Yeah, we love you" Emily smiled.

Spencer grinned, she loved her girls. There was no doubt in her mind that she did the right thing. If she had to redo it, she'd make the same decision again and again. "I love you guys too. Thank you for being here. I'm really glad you guys came."

"Did it hurt?" Hanna asked. Alison glared at Hanna. As Spencer had once said, Hanna had the subtly of a hand-grenade. Spencer smiled.

"Yeah Han, it hurt."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" Hanna bowed her head, embarrassed.

"You think?" Emily shot back. Hanna was taken back by Emily's tone but let it go. Everyone was on edge.

"No it's okay. We don't have to dance around the subject. I got shot, by Jenna. But I'm

fine." Spencer tried to reassure everyone. The mention of Jenna's name gave everyone goosebumps. Where was she?

"Are we sure it was Jenna?" Aria asked.

"I mean who else would it be? It wasn't Noel." Spencer said, immediately regretting the mention of Noel's name. Emily tensed up. Hanna caught on and decided to change the subject.

"Em, do you want to help me get drinks for everyone?" Hanna asked. Emily was a tad confused but agreed to help. The two entered the kitchen.

"You seem tense Em. Are you okay?" Hanna and Emily had always been really close. She wanted to make sure her brunette bff was doing okay after decapitating Noel Kahn. "I'm fine."

This was going to be a lot harder than Hanna thought. "How are things with Ali? You guys seem to be spending a lot of time together again." It was just an observation, not intended to upset Emily, but of course Emily took offense. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I was just asking how she is."

"You could ask her that Hanna. What's going on?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay after everything."

"Like I said, I'm fine."

"Okay.." Hanna gave up. There was no use in talking to Emily right now. Em was stubborn. They both filled up cups of tea for their friends silently and brought them back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison untucked her covers and got into bed. She looked over at Emily. "You can sleep here instead of the couch if you want. I don't mind." Emily contemplated and then sat on the bed.

"Can we talk?" Alison knew this was coming. It was time. This had gone on long enough.

"Sure Em" She was ready for whatever her mermaid had to say. She took a deep breath.

"The other night, when you kissed me…you said it wasn't because you were vulnerable. So why did you kiss me?" Jesus Christ, don't be stupid Emily, Ali thought to herself. It's because I love you. "Em, I know this is probably the worst timing with this pregnancy and everything else that's going on, but when I was in Welby and Archer left me, you were there for me. You've always been there for me, and I took advantage of that. But then I realized, you've been there because you care about me. I love you Emily, the same way you used to love me." Emily didn't know what to say. Was this true? Did Ali really love her that way? "You don't have to say anything, I know you were just with Sabrina, and Paige is back in town, but I kissed you the other night, because I thought that maybe it was my only chance. I need you in my life Em. I want you in my life." Ali wanted Emily to know how much she cared for her.

"Ali, I do… I care about you a lot…" Alison's heart sunk. She didn't think this was how the conversation was going to go. She supposed she should have realized her mermaid fell out of love with her. She did only break up with Sabrina like 10 minutes ago, and she knew Paige being back in town would bring back some old feelings, but God Alison didn't think she could hear Emily say the words. "But you don't like me like that anymore. I get it Em." She tried to put on a brave face but Emily was always good at seeing through her. No matter how much Ali changed, she still had that quality about her. "No, that's not what I was going to say." Alison's stomach felt like a bunch of baby caterpillars metamorphosed inside of her and were now emerging from their cocoons, flying rapidly around her stomach. "I care about you a lot, and you know how I feel about you Ali. I've always loved you. No one has ever came close to the way I feel about you. No one…and I want you to know, that I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Alison swore that she was only crying because she was pregnant. Her hormones were all over the place right now. "You really mean that Em?" Emily laughed at the beautiful blonde in front of her. "Of course, and if you need me to be with you during your pregnancy I'll be here. I'll bring you to doctor's appointments, I'll take you shopping, I'll even go get you whatever weird food you're craving…I love you Ali."

"I always just figured we'd never get the timing right. We didn't have the best past" Before Alison could really be happy with Emily she needed to apologize. "No we didn't…" Emily Agreed. "But that's what makes us so special. We always keep coming back to each other." "I'm sorry for everything Em." Ali had apologized numerous times, but she always felt like it wasn't enough. She would never forgive herself for the pain she caused Emily. Never.

"Ali, stop. You don't need to apologize to me. Okay? You saved us when we were in the doll house. You risked your life for us. You've changed so much. You're not the same person you used to be. None of us are. I know the real you and you're amazing." Emily was so sincere Ali's heart felt like it was on steroids. Alison couldn't hold back anymore. She grabbed Emily's face and kissed her. She ran her fingers through her mermaid's hair, and down her toned body. She needed to feel every part of Emily Fields. She had never been more in love than she was right this second.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily woke up first again. She turned over expecting to find Alison out of bed with her head in the toilet, but to her surprise, Alison was sound asleep next to her. She stared at Ali for a while, taking in everything. Her curly blonde hair, the rhythm of her body ever so lightly moving up and down while she breathed. Her hands, tucked under her pillow, and her beautiful eyes, shut. She wondered what Ali could be dreaming about. She hoped it was something pleasant. Maybe the two of them together in Paris? That always made Ali happy.

A few moments later Alison turned over to find Emily smiling at her. "Good morning Em"

"Good morning" Emily replied. The brunette leaned down and helped Ali wake up with a kiss. "Mmm I could get used to this" Alison said. The girls giggled.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked concerned. This was the first morning in a while where Ali hadn't woken up running to find a bathroom. "Surprisingly, I'm okay. I think sleeping next to you really helped." Emily smiled.

"I'll sleep here every night then." Alison was so madly in love. She kissed her mermaid when suddenly she remembered. "I almost forgot. I have a doctor's appointment today." She was disappointed, nothing in the world was important enough to make her leave this bed and her beautiful mermaid. "What time? I'll go with you." Emily meant what she said last night. Whatever Alison needed, she'd be there. There was no way she'd let Ali feel like she was in this alone. "Em, you really don't have to.." Alison secretly wanted Emily to come and hold her hand but she didn't want to seem needy.

"Ali, If you want me there, I'll be there." Emily Fields knew how to make a woman feel special. "I do, I would love if you came." Alison smiled.

"Then I'll be there." Emily kissed the blonde's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys, so this is one of my favorite chapters so far!**

 **I hope you enjoy! xoxox**

The two sat in the waiting room at the OBGYN. A few other couples sat around with them. Two of the women were so pregnant Ali swore they were going to pop right there. One other girl sat by herself. She was only a few years younger than Em and Ali, and she was just starting to show. Ali felt sad for her and hoped she had a good support system. Alison looked over towards Emily and grabbed her hand. She knew she had the best support system in the world sitting right next to her. "Ms. DiLaurentis?" Ali stood up. She looked over at her mermaid who wasn't quite sure if she should follow. "You coming Em?" Emily smiled and stood up.

"Of course."

The nurse showed the two girls into their room. Alison undressed while Emily made sure to keep her head turned away from the blonde's bare body. "It's nothing you haven't seen before Em" Alison joked. Emily blushed embarrassed that Alison had realized how uncomfortable she was. She wasn't surprised, Ali could read Emily from day one. Alison covered herself up in a blue gown and sat back down in her chair. Emily walked over and sat down beside her holding her hand. There was a knock on the door, and the doctor entered. "Emily Fields, what a surprise! I didn't know you and Alison were together!" The doctor knew Emily from when Emily donated her eggs a while back. Emily shifted uncomfortably "Oh we're not.." She didn't want to put pressure on Alison to label themselves as anything. "Oh yeah, Em's the best girlfriend in the world" Alison smiled. She looked over to see Emily bright red but smiling. "I'm sure she is…so tell me. What brings you here today?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant…and I just wanted to check and make sure everything was okay." Alison said.

"Okay well first, congratulations! This is a big step in your relationship! Did you guys go to a sperm bank? Or did you use Emily's eggs?" The two girls looked at each other.

"Um, Doctor Hamilton, didn't my eggs go missing?" Emily asked.

"No…who told you that? Your eggs were used, I assumed someone had picked your eggs, but now that you're here I just assumed you guys had used them. The timeline fits." The girls slowly started to realize that maybe the baby wasn't Archer's after all. What if A.D had put Emily's eggs inside of Alison when she was in Welby? That would be disgusting.

"Can we do a DNA test?" Alison broke the silence.

"Are you not sure who the father is?" The doctor asked.

"It's complicated. I thought it was my ex-husbands…but now I'm not so sure…" Alison trailed off. She looked over at Emily who was staring off into space trying to push the thought away that Alison could be carrying her baby.

"Sure…give me a few minutes to get the test set up. I'll be right back." The doctor exited. Alison continued to look at Emily who refused to say anything. "Em, will you say something please?" Alison was concerned.

"Ali what if A.D put my eggs inside of you?" Emily could barely get the words out without feeling like she was going to vomit.

"We don't know that Em…and if A.D put your eggs inside of me than I'd rather be carrying your baby than Archer's." Alison tried to reassure her mermaid.

"How are you okay with this Ali? A.D took advantage of you! And me! I feel sick.." Emily was practically in tears. Alison sat up from the chair. "Emily, listen to me…maybe A.D was trying to help us…I mean…I don't know about you, but I always envisioned a future with you. Maybe this was A.D's way of helping us start a future together?" Alison was trying to hold it together. She was sick thinking that someone could take advantage of the two of them like this. It had A.D written all over it…could Archer have injected her with Emily's eggs while she was unconscious in Welby? I guess she couldn't say he never gave her anything.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to have this baby if it's mine Ali…there's a lot of options…" Emily was trying to rationalize this whole situation.

"Em, I would be honored to have your baby….our baby." Alison smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. She did like the sound of that…and maybe this wasn't the ideal way to get together or have a baby but she would take it.

"Our baby?" Emily almost cried. She couldn't imagine how happy Pam would be when she told her she would be a grandma. If only her dad was around for this. She felt a twinge of sadness in her chest. "Yeah Em, our baby" Alison repeated. It would take some getting used to but if this was truly Emily's baby this could be the start of their official future together. There was another knock on the door. The doctor walked in with the DNA test. "Ready?" She asked. Alison nodded. Now they just needed to wait 24 hours to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls all sat around Spencer again. She was much perkier and in a lot less pain today. It's amazing how helpful medicine can be, Ali thought to herself. "So Aria, is Ezra coming home?" Spencer asked. "Uh, yeah he's on his way home now. His flight was delayed and stuff…" She trailed off obviously not in the mood to talk. "So they found Nicole? I can't believe it." Emily added.

"Yeah…me neither." Aria just left it at that. She didn't know what else to say.

"So what does this mean? Are you guys still together?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know Han…I guess we'll see when he comes home." Aria sadly replied.

"I'm sure you guys will still be together. He loves you. You guys are soulmates." Spencer reassured.

"Yeah, I couldn't picture you guys with anyone else" Emily added. Alison looked over at Aria knowing that there had been one other person in particular that she knew about. Jason.

"He was probably just overwhelmed when he saw her…it was just a kiss…" Hanna tried to help but her statement wasn't all that helpful. She looked towards Spencer trying to make sure she wasn't thinking about the Caleb incident.

"Anyway, Spence how are you feeling?" Aria asked. _Thank you for changing the subject_ Hanna thought to herself.

"Surprisingly a lot better. I start physical therapy in a few days so that's good." Spencer sounded hopeful.

"Did we ever thank you Spence? You saved us." Emily needed to get this off her chest.

"I didn't do anything guys." Spencer blushed.

"No you did, you made sure we were all okay and you were behind us. That could have been anyone of us." Emily kept going. She felt so guilty her best friend took the bullet. After all, Emily was the murderer.

"Jenna was coming after me. If anyone should have got shot it should of been me." Alison finally added. Emily looked towards Alison. How could she say that? Especially since she was carrying a child.

"Guys, stop. No one deserved to get shot. But we're all okay. That's what matters." Spencer tried to reassure her friends. She hated they felt guilty over this. Alison smiled remembering her exact words to Emily in the car the day before.

"We love you Spence" Aria said hugging her tall best friend. Despite the height difference Aria always felt extremely close to Spencer. "Yeah we love you." Hanna added joining in the hug. Eventually all the girls surrounded Spencer. "I love you guys too. But your crushing my arm" Spencer said laughing. "Sorry" The girls said, immediately jumping off.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is short but it makes me tear up every time! XOXO**

Emily woke up in Alison's bed yet again. It was later than usual. She never sleeps this late. She turned over not sure whether Alison would be next to her or not. She was not. She immediately got up and headed to the bathroom to check on her, except Alison wasn't in the bathroom. She called for the blonde and there was no response. Emily got nervous and ran down the stairs expecting the worst. Alison was crawled up in a ball on the couch tears flowing from her eyes. She was clutching the phone. "Ali you scared me. What's wrong?" Alison turned to look at Emily communicating with her through a look. Emily's stomach sunk. "The baby's Archer's?" Emily felt tears in her eyes. They had been so excited. "I knew it was wishful thinking but I really thought…" Emily trailed off trying to rationalize this. "Em…" Alison called out to her mermaid.

"I'll still be here with you just like I said…I won't leave your side." Emily was crying harder than she thought she would be. She wanted to be brave and strong for Ali but she couldn't hide her disappointment any longer. Alison stood up from the couch. She embraced Emily. "No, Em…look at me…" Emily looked up with her puppy dog eyes. Alison smiled at her.

"The baby is yours." Alison said. She was crying too waiting to watch Emily's reaction change. "What?" Emily was frozen.

"It's not Archer's…it's yours." Alison said again.

"The baby is mine?" Emily said. Her tone was completely changed, her frown instantly turned into a smile. "The baby is mine?" She repeated. Alison nodded her head smiling. The two girls laughed and embraced each other. "Are we having a baby?" Emily asked. She couldn't believe it. "Yeah, we are." Alison smiled. This was the happiest day of her life. The two continued to cry and hug until Emily looked at Alison. "So…are we together then?" Emily asked, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I thought we already established that at the doctor's office?" Alison joked.

"Not officially." Emily smiled at Alison.

"Then, I officially ask you to be my girlfriend" Alison was wasting no more time. If this was going to be her future she wanted it right now. Emily smiled. "I officially say yes." The two girls laughed and kissed. Emily couldn't believe she was living in a world where Alison DiLaurentis, the girl she had been in love with her whole life, and just asked her to "officially" be her girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Found this cool button that makes the text look better.

This is clearly a learning process for me. Thanks everyone for reading!

The girls all sat around a table at what used to be the Radley. Everyone ordered drinks except Alison who ordered a sparkling cider. Only Spencer seemed to catch on, but figured she'd probably wait to question Ali later about it. "Congrats guys…I always knew you two would end up together" Hanna smiled. Emily seemed way less tense than the other day and she was happy that Emily finally had her dream girl. "But Alison, if you break her heart again, I swear to God…" Back in the day Hanna's biggest crime was shop lifting but now…she'd kidnapped Noel and tortured him, stolen, lied, and a bunch of other things that weren't worth mentioning. She wasn't one to mess with. "I promise Han. I'd never hurt Emily again." Alison was sad the girls were still weary of her, but she knew they had reason to. Her track record wasn't exactly the best.

But now she was different. "Well I think it's great. I always knew how much you guys cared about each other." Aria said.

"Thank you guys, I do, I care about Em, more than any of you guys will ever know." Alison smiled looking at Emily. She grabbed her mermaid's hand.

"To Em and Ali" Spencer said raising her glass with her good arm. The girls sipped their drinks . "Sparkling cider? That's not like you Ali. Where's your glass of wine, or Mimosa?" Alison stiffened alongside Emily. She knew she could lie her way out of this….hopefully.

"I wasn't in the mood for alcohol today Spence, I have a lot of papers to grade later…and you should be careful drinking alcohol and mixing pills…but you already knew that." Alison's old habits never really died after all. She took a hard jab right at Spencer, and brought up the worst part of her past. This almost mirrored an exact conversation the girls had had years prior…the night Alison went missing. The comment was enough to shut Spencer up.

"Thank you guys for being so cool with this…I was nervous about telling you all." Emily said trying to ease the tension.

"You can tell us anything Em. You know that." Aria replied.

"Yeah, we love you no matter who your with." Hanna retorted.

Just as the girls all started to feel hopeful again, Aria froze looking towards the entrance of the hotel. Ezra was walking in. Aria stood up and walked over to him. The girls looked at each other awkwardly.

"You didn't tell me you were home" Aria said, sounding more hurt than she anticipated.

"Aria, I…I can explain everything." Ezra was nervous.

"I saw the news Ezra…you kissed her! Do you love her?" Aria was hurt.

"Aria please…let's not do this here." Ezra was trying to calm her down.

"Why? I found out through the news that she was found. You lied to me! And you cheated on me with her. I don't think I can ever forgive you." Aria contemplated for a minute and looked at her ring and then back at Ezra. She took the ring off her finger and handed it back to him. "Call me when you figure out what you want Ezra. I can't do this anymore." She walked away leaving Ezra behind. She grabbed her purse and walked out. "Aria, wait we'll go with you." Spencer yelled.

"I just want to be alone." Aria stormed out. There was an awkward silence for a while before Alison broke it. "I guess that's our cue that brunch is over."

"I guess so" Spencer agreed. The girls all got up from their table. Hanna signed the check knowing her mom would take care of the bill and followed the girls out.


	10. Chapter 10

Alison and Emily were on the couch snuggling. The two decided on a romantic comedy. As the movie dragged on Alison turned to look at Emily. "You're amazing Em, you know that?" Alison smiled.

"What do you mean?" Emily was caught of guard. What did this have to do with anything? "You're just amazing. Everything about you…" Alison kissed Emily. Emily was taken back but followed through with her kiss. She never denied a kiss from Alison DiLaurentis..except that one time…

"You're acting weird Ali..are you okay?" Emily laughed. Alison wasn't one to give out compliments like this, or act real sappy…these pregnancy hormones must really be getting to her Emily thought. "Yeah…just being pregnant has me feeling all these different things…" Alison trailed off…she didn't want to say the one thing she was feeling right now. It felt too….dirty.

"Are you upset? Hungry? Can I do anything?" Emily offered. She would do anything to make sure Ali was okay. "There is one thing you can do…" Alison smiled a devilish smile. Emily still hadn't caught on. "What can I do?"

"You can kiss me." Alison said. Emily baffled by Alison's behavior leaned in and kissed Ali. Slowly she started to put together what Ali meant. Emily's laughter broke their kiss. "Now I get what you mean." Emily was embarrassed she didn't realize sooner.

"I'm sorry Em, we don't have to…" Alison didn't mean to be so abrupt. She was just so turned on by her beautiful mermaid sitting next to her. After all, this was her girlfriend and she had the right to make her feel extra good. "No, it's okay. We can. I just..I don't want to hurt you…or the baby." Alison laughed…Emily was so innocent sometimes.

"You won't, I promise…" Alison didn't know how much longer she could sit here without being touched by her mermaid. Emily nodded and leaned forward. She passionately kissed Alison and slowly moved her kisses down her body. She stopped at Ali's neck for a few minutes gently nibbling on her collar bone. Ali's soft spot.

Ali moaned as Emily trailed her hands under Alison's shirt grazing her breasts. Emily chuckled, embarrassed. "You're not wearing a bra."

It wasn't a question, just merely an observation, a sexy one. Emily didn't mind. It was one less article of clothing she had to try and get off Alison DiLaurentis. She slowly started to move her hands lower and under Alison's sweatpants. Without even touching her, Alison started to shake. She couldn't contain how excited she was. "Ali, are you okay?" Emily stopped for a minute. Alison grabbed her hands and placed them back where they were. "I'm perfect Em, I love you" Alison was so happy and desperate right now. Emily laughed and continued. She knew how much Ali wanted this so she decided not to stall any longer.

As Emily worked her magic Ali's breaths got quicker and more high pitched and her body rose off the cushion of the couch. She was panting and moaning and squirming under Emily's touch. Emily couldn't decide who was more turned on right now, her or Alison. Em's movements got quicker and smoother and Ali finally reached her climax and fell back onto the couch. "Jesus Em…that was exactly what I needed." Ali was out of breath, she couldn't believe how satisfied she was. In fact, there wasn't even a word for how good she felt. Emily beamed, proud that she could help make her girlfriend feel this spectacular. She kissed Alison and Ali pulled away. "Your turn" Alison looked at her mermaid with a fire in her eyes. When Ali wanted something, she got it. And right now, she wanted to make her mermaid feel just as good.

"Ali…" Em was cut off by the feeling of Ali slowly moving her fingers down her pants. Emily's heart raced with excitement. "Mmm.." Emily forgot what she was going to say.

"Just relax Em…" Ali instructed. They had been together like this twice before but that was years ago…and Ali was always amazed at how Emily just melted under Ali's touch. She was a totally different person.

It had been a long time since Alison had been with a girl last, in fact Emily was the last girl Ali had been with, so she was a little nervous she wouldn't make Em feel as good as she did, but by the looks on her mermaid's face and the moans coming out of her mouth Alison was reassured that she hadn't lost her touch. Emily grabbed Ali's face and kissed her, moaning deep into Ali's mouth. Ali's hand moved constantly pressing deeper into Emily. Emily couldn't contain herself anymore and let loose. Ali smiled watching her mermaid crumble under her touch. This was the perfect start to their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. So what do we think so far? Let me know! XOXO**

"Wow" Alison looked at Emily obviously impressed. Her mermaid certainly satisfied her craving; in fact she went above and beyond. "That was amazing" Emily said, still trying to catch her breath. Alison beamed. "You're amazing." It was corny but she was too happy to come up with something better. They had rocked each other's worlds yet again. The last time the two were this close was years ago in Ali's room. "I didn't think I'd ever get to experience this again" Emily said, her arm wrapped around Ali's hips.

"You'll get to experience this every day until you get sick of me." Alison reassured Emily.

"I'll never get sick of you" Emily was baffled that Alison could even think that.

"You say that now. What about when I'm old and in diapers?" Alison chuckled.

"I'll love you even more. Nothing could ever make me not love you anymore Ali." Emily was unbelievably sincere. Alison beamed from ear to ear. She didn't know what she did to get so lucky. All she knew was she didn't deserve the perfect mermaid that was Emily Fields.

"What?" Emily asked. She knew Ali was thinking about something.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Alison was embarrassed Emily had caught her daydreaming.

"Tell me" Emily encouraged. She wanted to know everything Alison thought all the time.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am right now…and how stupid I used to be. We could have had this years prior if I had just told you how I felt. I was so afraid." Alison was starting to get choked up.

"Ali look at me. That was a long time ago. I know how you feel because I went through the same thing. I was terrified to tell people I was gay. But I had Aria and Hanna and Spencer and my family…, and you. We wouldn't be here right now if our past was different."

"Maybe not…I just wish this didn't take so long to get. You deserve to be this happy all the time." These hormones were a bitch.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm so lucky to be here with you now, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. You've always made me happy, even if we were just friends." It pained Emily to see Ali this upset.

"If you say so…" Alison couldn't believe Emily. She knew what her mermaid said was true, but she wouldn't believe it. If she believed it, then she could let herself off the hook, and she was never going to do that.

"Ali?" Emily nervously asked.

"Yes, love?"

"That day the doctor told us it could be my eggs…what were you really thinking?" This question had been hanging around Emily's mind since she watched Alison try to convince her this was a good thing. They had both been thrilled at the idea of this baby, but neither seemed to really acknowledge the way it came about. "Like I said, I'd rather be having your baby than Archer's" Alison left it at that. She didn't want to have this talk. Not now, not ever. She was perfectly happy pretending the baby was Emily's, always had been Emily's and their future together was perfectly planned. She was not ready for this harsh reality to come crashing down on her.

"Ali…" Em tried to keep going but she was cut off by Alison.

"Can we just drop it Em? The baby is yours. That's it." Ali's tone was sharp and firm. Her words made Emily wince. Emily couldn't understand why Ali didn't want to discuss this.

"Ali, A.D took advantage of you…and me! You haven't said a word about it." Emily kept going. Years ago she would have left the room and sat like a wounded puppy, but the post A, Uber A, and A.D Emily spoke up.

"Emily I don't know how many times I have to tell you to drop it. Are you deaf? Enough." Alison got up to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. She never yelled at Emily, never. But she couldn't talk about this right now. Her anger was rising, old habits coming back like they had never left, and she filled her glass up still trying to believe the lie that she was okay with this baby.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aria please open the door. We know you're in there" Spencer pleaded. The girls stood on Aria's front porch, waiting for their friend to open the door. That was, all the girls except Emily. After her and Alison's fight yesterday they were still weren't speaking. Emily felt it would be best to take some time away from being with Alison. It wasn't a break up, they just needed some time apart, they had been practically glued to each other's hips since Emily found out Ali was pregnant, plus, Emily had an early Saturday morning swim practice. Being the new coach at Rosewood was a huge accomplishment for her and she didn't want to let her students down. Aria knew Emily was there for her, even if she wasn't physically there.

The rest of the girls seemed to be doing better since A.D was "dead". Hanna and Caleb were happy. Spencer was recovering well and Toby was finally awake from his coma. The two had spent a lot of time talking about their injuries. Spencer also helped Toby mourn over the loss of Yvonne. Emily and Alison had been happy or at least they thought they were happy, until their argument, but Aria was depressed since Ezra left her for Nicole. The girls were always there to support each other through thick and thin, so Aria wasn't surprised when she heard them knocking on her door.

However, Jason was surprised. "Is that my sister?" He pulled back the curtains to see the group of girls standing on the porch. "Yeah, I think they're all down there."

"Why?"

"They're worried about me after the whole Ezra thing…" It was hard calling Jason up and telling him what happened with Ezra but she didn't know who else to call. He immediately came over to make sure she was alright and then things lead to the bedroom and now they were, naked in bed, with the girls waiting on the porch. "If you want to talk to them, I can sneak out the back…" Jason was always so sweet to her. She couldn't help but think she made a mistake going back to Ezra.

"No…please…stay." She would talk to the girls later.

"Let's just go, she clearly doesn't feel like talking right now and I'm starving" Hanna was getting aggravated. "Wait a second…is that Jason's car down the street?" Alison asked. Spencer looked over, "Yeah, that's his license plate.."

Alison glared at Spencer wondering why she knew Jason's license plate, but then just shook her head. "I didn't know he was home Ali" Spencer said. It sounded like an accusation of some kind, but Alison wasn't hiding anything. She really had no idea why Jason was in Rosewood either.

"That makes two of us" Ali replied. "I thought he was still in Philly." Alison was suddenly putting the pieces together as to why Aria wasn't answering the door. "Hanna's right Spence, maybe we should just go" The last thing Alison wanted was to walk in on one of her best friends and her brother making out, or even worse, having sex. Spencer didn't want to leave but followed her blonde friends as they walked down the stairs and left.

"Why are we leaving? What if she needs us?" Spencer wouldn't drop it.

"She's fine Spencer, if she wanted to talk to us she would have answered the door" Hanna said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll call us later" Alison said, not wanting to think anymore about Aria and Jason. The girls got in the car, and Spencer turned around to drive past Jason's car.

"He's not in the car" Spencer said.

"Yeah and the sky's still blue, thanks Spence" Alison laughed at Hanna's comment.

"What's so funny Ali?" Spencer asked.

"I'm just laughing at what Hanna said"

Hanna smiled "At least someone thinks I'm funny"

"You're acting weird today Alison, you're the last person to just leave something alone. You're not the least bit curious, or concerned about Aria?" Spencer was getting pissed.

"Of course I am. But there's no sense in us stalking her out, I don't know about you but I've had enough stalking for one lifetime." Alison retorted.

"Well, maybe after brunch we could try again" Spencer ended the conversation with that. Suddenly all of the girls phones rang. Hanna hit the breaks at the sound. The girls all looked at each other, no one moving to grab their phone. "You don't think" Spencer said.

"It can't be" Alison answered. The girls all reached down to see a group message between the three of them. It was a picture of Jason walking into Aria's house.

 _ **"Did you miss me?"**_ It was sent from a blocked number, which only meant one thing.

"I thought we killed A.D!" Hanna yelled. If Noel wasn't A.D, then who was?

"Guys, Jenna is still out there. She's the only one left. It has to be her!" Spencer was racking her brain thinking of everyone she knew who could have sent this text. Her mind was going a mile a minute and she could not believe this was happening. Again. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Alison said, getting out of the car and running to a tree. Despite thinking of everyone who could be harassing them still, Spencer's mind focused on Ali. "Is it me or has Ali been sick a lot lately?"

"I don't know, I guess, I'm about ready to throw up too after that text. Do you really think Aria's like together with Jason?" Hanna was curious.

"I don't know.." Spencer didn't want to think of that either, Jason was her brother too. No wonder Ali was trying to change the subject earlier. Did she know about them? As the girls sat in the car and waited for Ali's return, Spencer couldn't help but remember that Alison avoided alcohol at their lunch the other day, and she was constantly puking. Spencer finally put two and two together and gasped. "What?" Hanna asked, startled by her friend.

"Uh, nothing sorry. I just remembered I left a candle on" She quickly tried to cover up. Hanna shook her head and watched as Ali reemerged from the bushes and walked towards the car.

"Sorry about that. This whole A.D thing is just making me sick" Alison said.

"It's okay, us too" Spencer said cautiously eyeing down Alison. She wasn't showing yet, but Spencer was 99% sure she just figured out Alison's secret.


	13. Chapter 13

"Great job on that set, Bella!" Emily liked giving compliments to her swimmers. Especially when they were having a rough day. She wanted to make sure all the girls on the team knew their worth and were proud of themselves. They all worked so hard. She loved observing each girl swim and watching them grow and develop into even stronger swimmers. "Good practice guys! We can end a little early today, go home and enjoy your weekend! I'll see you bright and early Monday morning!"

The girls all jumped out of the pool and toweled off, before heading into the locker room. Emily checked her phone to see if Alison had texted her.

9:07 am **"Em, I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry for yesterday, but I'll say it as many times as I need to so**

 **you can forgive me. I'm sorry. Please call me. I love you. -Ali"**

9:13 am **"Em, please."**

10:30 am **"No luck at Aria's, grabbing brunch with the girls. Will you meet up with us**

 **after practice?"**

That was the last text Ali had sent. She checked to see what time it was now. 11:05. The girls were probably just about to start eating and Emily didn't want to get them involved with their fight. Especially because she knew Alison wasn't ready for everyone to know she was pregnant yet. Emily headed out to her car and stopped when she saw Paige in the parking lot. "Paige? What are you doing here?" Emily was confused. Paige had been offered the assistant coach position, under Emily, and she was still unsure if she should take it. "I was watching practice. You guys looked good out there."

"They're doing really well so far…" Emily didn't know what else to say. It had been awkward between the two ever since Paige showed up to Alison's accusing Ali of being the same bitchy girl she was in her teens. Apparently in Paige's world, everyone except Alison DiLaurentis was capable of changing. "Seems like you're doing a good job…that's why I came by. I wanted to let the administration know I won't be taking the assistant coach position." Emily was shocked, but also a bit relieved. Now that her and Ali were dating, having Paige at Rosewood would definitely cause some tension between them, and that was the last thing they needed. Alison had tried to apologize but Paige never wanted to believe Ali had a decent bone in her body. "Why aren't you taking the position?" Emily was curious.

"I'm just tired" Paige said without much effort.

"Tired of what?" Paige wasn't exactly being stalked, and harassed by A.D so what was she so tired of? "You still look at her the same way, the way you used to look at her. And she still has her finger wrapped around you.." Paige shook her head. "I thought if I came back and we were both coaching together things would be different…but they'll always be the same, Emily. She'll always win. I need to just leave Rosewood and never come back." As much as Emily wanted to wave goodbye as Paige exited the town's boarders, she did care for her. They had quite a history. "Paige look, me and Ali…were finally dating. I know you hate to believe it, but Ali HAS changed. You've never been open to the idea that maybe Ali isn't as bad of a person as she used to be. Let's not forget you did try to drown me once, and we got past that." Emily tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Bad idea. "Really Emily? Should I go down the list of Alison DiLaurentis's greatest hits? When she manipulates you into doing something else for her again, don't come crawling back to me." Paige started to walk away. Emily didn't like ending things on a bad note but Paige had enough. "I hope you find someone who treats you well Paige. Good luck." Paige stared at Emily before turning back around and leaving the school. At least Emily knew she had ended things as best as she could. That was enough closure for her.

Emily's phone buzzed suddenly, scattering her thoughts. It was Alison.

 **"Em, can we please talk? A.D is still alive."**

Emily's heart sank. Her skin crawled and she felt like she was about to collapse. She grabbed onto her car for support. This message was enough to get Emily furious.

 **"Where are you?"** Emily sent.

 **"The grill. Heading home now. Come back home?"**

 **"Ok"** Emily replied to Ali's text.

She still wasn't over the fight they had but she didn't want to leave Ali home alone if A.D was still alive. Who knew what A.D's next move was. They had just killed Noel. If A.D was someone close to him, there was going to be revenge. Something deadly probably. Emily walked through the door to find Ali pacing. "Em..I'm"

"Before you say anything I need you to know I'm still upset about what happened. Ali, we can't just pretend that A.D or whoever didn't put my eggs inside of you. I know you're not okay with this, so please, just be honest with me Ali." Emily wasn't upset that Ali had yelled, sure it hurt her feelings, but she was more hurt by the fact that Ali refused to open up and talk about how she was feeling. Alison was crying. She refused to look at Emily. "I can't"

"Ali look at me." Alison turned to face her mermaid. "You can tell me anything. Please, just tell me how you're feeling."

"I hate it. I really hate it Em. How is it that I finally have everything that I want, but I don't want it at all?" Alison wiped a tear from her face. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. What kind of sick torture is this, to give someone exactly what they've been dreaming of, but completely take advantage of them for it?"

Emily didn't know what to say. She agreed…this was sick on so many levels. She wrapped herself around Ali. "You don't have to go through with this."

"And waste your eggs?" Emily wished she never went through with this treatment. Everything would be different.

"There are other ways to have a child, Ali. I don't care.."

"Not the way I want. This child is both of ours. This is the only chance we'll have"

Both girls' phones rang. They looked at each other. A group text between the two. It was a picture of a rattle and a pink hat.

 **"Don't say I never gave you anything. Congrats mommies. XOXO"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is really short and took a few days! I've been really busy with the start of school! College is a pain sometimes! I'm trying my best to keep these chapters coming! XOXO**

"Ali, you know I want the same thing, to have a baby with you, for us to finally be happy and have a family together…I've pictured it for years" Emily said as she sat down on the couch. Alison smiled for a brief second. She had pictured that too. "But I don't want you to resent the baby…or think of A.D every time you look at our child." Alison hadn't even thought of that. If they had this baby what would life be like after? She didn't think she could hate this baby. This was theirs. No one could take that away from them. "Em, I hate the way we were given this baby, I do, but I could never hate her. She's ours…and I'll love her just as much as I love you." Emily eyebrows furrowed and she chuckled.

"She?" Emily asked. Alison wasn't pregnant long enough to know the sex of the baby yet, so how did she know they were having a girl. Alison laughed. "Sorry, I just always assumed we'd have a little girl." Emily laughed.

"Since we're being honest, I never pictured myself being a mom. I just figured I was never going to have kids." Emily took a deep breath and Alison snuggled up next to her.

"Well, I think you're going to be a great mom. The best" Alison tucked her head into Emily's shoulder. Emily moved away and Alison looked at her hurt.

"Ali, about yesterday…" Emily just wanted to resolve the issue. She was glad Ali finally opened up about how she was feeling, she just felt a little off still. "I should have never shut you out like that Em, I just…I was so scared…I'm still scared…you know how hard it is for me to be honest. Especially with myself…"

"I get it…" Emily felt guilty for making Ali this upset. She had already forced her to talk about the pregnancy and now she was making her apologize after Ali had done so several times. "No…I'm sorry. I went all old-school Alison DiLaurentis on you…I hate that part of me…I hate that I can just go back to being that bitchy girl. No matter how much I change she's still there…" Alison was upset.

"Ali, I fell in love with the old you, I stayed in love with the dead you, I loved you even more when you came back, and I still to this day love you with every part of me. No matter what. I just wanted you to be honest with me. And you did. I shouldn't have pushed you, but I just needed to know how you really felt." Emily moved back towards Ali and embraced her.

"I feel a lot better talking about it…thank you Em…God, I don't know how I got so lucky." Alison stared at her beautiful mermaid. There was nothing in the world that could pull them away. She knew it and it made her so happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys! It's kinda late and I'm tired so there may be some errors, but I didn't want to make you guys wait for another chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews so far! Let me know what you think of this new chapter, and give me some predictions you have! XOXO**

The girls awkwardly paced in the Hasting's barn waiting for Aria. They knew they had to confront her about the picture A.D had sent. They needed to know why Jason came to her house that day. "Do you think she'll come?" Hanna asked.

"She'll be here." Spencer replied dryly.

"Yeah, and the second she realizes were having an intervention for her she's going to leave." Emily pointed out. Alison nodded her head in agreement with her mermaid.

"It's not an intervention.." Spencer responded.

"I don't think Aria is going to see it that way" Emily said flatly. Just as she finished there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened the barn door and Aria was taken back by everyone. She thought she was just coming over to see Spencer. "I didn't know you invited everyone Spence" Aria said with a light chuckle.

"Uh yeah, the girls were worried about you too" Spencer said not knowing exactly what to say. There was an awkward silence as Aria looked around the room at everyone. Hanna decided she would speak up. "Why was Jason at your house Aria?" Aria was taken back. She didn't know how to respond. "Uh, how did you know he was there?" She asked. Hanna pulled out her phone and showed her the text from A.D. "Are you sleeping with my brother again?" Alison asked. It felt a lot ruder than she had intended but she deserved to know. She never understood Jason and his obsession with Aria. Aria was pretty and all, but she was far too intelligent for Jason…at least in Ali's mind. "Again?" Emily asked confused. Was there a before?

Aria was shocked. She felt attacked. "I don't have to sit here and be interrogated by my friends." She got up to walk away. Spencer blocked the door. "Really Spencer? What is this an intervention?"

Emily looked at her friends gloating. She knew Aria would feel this way. "Aria just tell us why Jason was at your house. Are you guys together?" Hanna was getting fed up. She had better things to do (like Caleb) than sit here and play 20 questions. Aria shook her head unable to decide what she should do. Besides Alison she was the group's best liar. "We had a thing a while back. But he went away and wanted me to go with him. I couldn't leave though, I was just starting my job…But now that Ezra is with Nicole…I didn't know who to call" Aria confessed. Spencer looked hurt. "You could have called us."

"I know. But I called Jason, and he immediately came over to make sure I was okay… and..I don't know…" Aria trailed off awkwardly. She was sure Alison and Spencer didn't want to hear about her and Jason's sexual adventures. Ali and Spencer shot each other a look as if to see how the other was reacting. "Jason, Aria? Really. I mean, I've seen him treat house plants better than some of his ex-girlfriends." Alison joked.

"Yeah, and he dated his sister" Hanna threw in. Everyone got a bit stiff thinking about Charlotte. Alison glared at the blonde. "Sorry.." Hanna apologized.

"Well as long as you both are happy, I'm okay with it" Spencer broke the awkward silence. Alison, not wanting to look bad, also agreed with Spencer. "Me too" She smiled.

Quite honestly, Aria was probably the best thing for Jason. She just wanted to make sure no one else in her family embarrassed her. Alison hated the DiLaurentis family name. Every time she said her own name she spit it out with anger. She used to be proud, to be Alison DiLaurentis but now. She'd much rather be anything but. Preferably, Alison Fields. She smiled to herself thinking about that. Mrs. Alison Fields. One day, she thought. One day. Just as her mind was finally filled with peaceful thoughts about her and Emily, she heard her phone ring. And Spencer's phone, and Emily's phone, and Aria's and Hanna's. "What now?" Hanna asked as she grabbed her phone to check. It was a picture of Jenna. She was in a stretcher being pushed into the hospital.

"One Blind Bitch. One Blind Bitch. She tried to run. She tried to run. You thought she was A, that the game went away, but now you bitches have nothing to say, cause of one blind bitch."

"Is it me or did that sound a lot like a nursery rhyme?" Spencer questioned. Alison shook the chills off her body. "If Jenna and Noel weren't A…" She couldn't finish her thought. Emily chimed in to help. "Then A.D is still alive.." The girls all looked at each other. It was a familiar look. It was the look they gave each other every time they thought they were close to figuring something out and then something happened that made them realize they were wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a little bit! School is kicking my ass. Plus I've had a little bit of writer's block. This chapter is short, but I'm adding another chapter right after. It shouldn't be up much later. Probably in an hour or so! Thanks for the kind reviews! Keep letting me know what you think. There's going to be some great Emison scenes coming up but I want to make this "full circle" as Marlene has said. Sometimes I wish I could write for this show. XOXO!**

" I thought we were done with this." Aria said. The girls were tired. Years and years of the same constant torture. Enough was enough. Who could possibly be this interested in making their lives THIS miserable? "We should go see her." Spencer suggested.

"Why would we go see Jenna? She tried to kill us Spencer! She shot you! Why on Earth would we want to see her?" Emily questioned.

"Don't you want answers? I do. What happened to her? Why was she trying to kill us?" Spencer thought out loud. Allison nodded in agreement.

"Spencer's right. Maybe Jenna knows who A.D is. We can try to get it out of her." Alison shared. Emily looked shocked that Alison disagreed.

"A has always been someone close to us…but not someone super close. Someone who has always been in the background. We need to make a list of all the people A could possibly be." Spencer grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and handed it to Aria. Just as the girls were about to make a list there was a knock on the barn door. The girls looked at each other. They were all here, who could it be? Spencer and Emily went to answer the door. It was Caleb and Toby. "Jenna is in the hospital" Toby said.

"We know" Spencer replied.

"How did you know that?" Toby asked. Caleb looked at the girls.

"Let me guess. A.D?" Caleb guessed. The girls nodded and let the boys in. Caleb walked over to Hanna and kissed her hello. Spencer awkwardly looked away.

"So, the list. Write Mona's name down." Spencer said continuing with her idea.

"Why Mona? She's helped us with a lot." Hanna asked sticking up for her friend. Despite all that they've been through Hanna and Mona have always remained close friends. Whenever Hanna called, Mona would be there for her ready to help out. Hanna wasn't sure if Mona was still trying to make up for the whole "A" thing and hitting her with her car, but she knew deep down Mona was sorry and she had changed.

"We need to start somewhere. Mona was the original A. Then she passed the game over to Charlotte. We need to find a person that Charlotte could have handed the game over to." Spencer replied. Alison tensed up when Charlotte's name was mentioned.

"What if A.D is more than one person?" Aria asked.

"Like a group of people? How many enemies could we have made?" Spencer continued to think out loud.

"I think you mean how many enemies could I have made; which is a lot. We need to think of people who could still be pissed at me." Allison chimed in.

"Ali, A is targeting all of us, not you. This isn't your fault" naturally Emily stuck up for Alison.

"Isn't it though? My entire high school career I made enemies. Even my own husband hated me. I could name a hundred people right off the top of my head who could join forces and want me dead." Alison said.

"Then start naming them" Spencer replied. The girls all looked at each other cautiously. They weren't ready for the names they were about to hear.


	17. Chapter 17

Ali looked at Emily before she spoke. "Paige" She said nervously. She knew this was going to cause a fight between her and Emily, but she also knew Paige had hated Alison since the dawn of time. Ali hadn't exactly made Paige's life the easiest. Having a nickname like "Pig Skin" didn't exactly help your popularity rankings. The girls turned to Emily as well. Emily looked stunned. "Why would you say that Ali?" Emily asked.

"I'm sorry Em, but we all know Paige hated me. She still does. She tries to push you away from me. She thinks I'm still the same person I was in high school." Alison tried to defend her accusation but Emily was having none of it. "There's no way Paige would do this, she has nothing against the rest of us. We dated for years Ali, she's not even in Rosewood.." Alison looked surprised that Emily knew Paige's whereabouts. Aria began to write when Emily yelled startling her. "Why are you writing her name down? Paige isn't A.D okay?" Emily was angry.

"We're not saying she is Em. We just want to make a list of everyone who has a reason to be." Spencer tried calming Emily down.

"I still think Jenna has the best reason out of everyone to hate us. We're the reason she can't see, we killed Shana, we killed Noel, we've threatened her, we've attacked her" Hanna went on. "Yeah and you also pulled her out of a burning building" Aria added.

"That doesn't mean she still can't hate us" Hanna argued.

"Just put her name down" Alison said. Aria wrote it down.

"Who else Ali?" Spencer asked.

"Well Ian hated me, but he's dead." Alison said dryly. Spencer tensed up at the mention of his name. "I always gave Lucas a hard time" Alison reminded the gang.

"There's no way Lucas is A.D" Hanna said.

"I don't know. He's smart enough. He has the money, he has the motive" Caleb suggested. He hated going against Hanna, and quite honestly he was always thankful of the friendship Lucas and Hanna shared, in high school and currently. Lucas offered Hanna the opportunity of a lifetime, there's no way he was out to hurt her or her friends. "So we think Lucas is A.D because Ali called him 'hermie' in high school?" Hanna questioned. This was getting ridiculous. "No offense, but if we wrote down everyone Ali had ever called a name, or mocked in high school more than half of Rosewood could be A.D" Spencer said. Alison put her head down. It was true, Ali hurt a lot of people. She couldn't undo that. She wished with all her heart she could go back in time and change the way she used to be. She hated that she could possibly be the reason her friends had gone through all of this torture and torment.

Despite being annoyed that Alison threw Paige under the bus first, Emily continued to stick up for Ali. "Spencer.." Emily tried to make her friend apologize.

"Sorry, but.." Spencer was cut off by Alison.

"She's right Em, I was mean to a lot of people. Anyone could be A.D. I've made a lot of enemies."

"There has to be other people. People who are close but not too close…" Spencer needed more names. She was always tired of thinking of the same few people.

"What about ex-boyfriends, doctors that Charlotte had, people in Radley that she knew" Toby had suggested.

"The only doctor that I knew she had is dead." Alison said.

"What about other doctors in Radley?" Aria asked.

"I don't know any of the doctors she had…but I may have some of her files. I can check tonight." Alison offered.

" Okay…what about friends, or ex-boyfriends?" Toby questioned.

"There's no one I can think of." Alison shook her head.

"What about anyone close to you guys?" Caleb tried suggesting.

"Aria do you think Ezra could be.." Hanna didn't get to finish her idea before Aria jumped in defending him. "No! Ezra is not A.D." She left it at that. No one else mentioned his name for the rest of the night. It was clearly still a rough topic.

"Well I think I'm going to head home for the night. I'm feeling tired, and I'm going to look through some of Charlotte's medical records." Alison said lightening the mood.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm kind of tired too." Hanna said reaching for Caleb's hand to help her up.

"Goodnight guys" Spencer said. She was happy they at least started a list. But she also knew that as soon as everyone left, she was going to spend the rest of her night thinking of as many names as possible to add to their list.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi guys, so I tried to write as quickly as I could and get a couple of chapters in tonight to make up for making you guys wait. Ideally, I would love to get at least one new chapter in a day, but I don't know if that will happen. I'll try my best, if it's not every day, I'll try to give you guys more every few days. XOXO let me know what you think. I love you all for reading this. Let me know your predictions and ideas. Any name ideas for the baby? I have a few. Enjoy!

Alison and Emily sat in Alison's spare bedroom with folders spread all over the floor. The girls read each paper carefully. Alison looked up from the hefty folder she was holding, at her mermaid. "Can we talk about tonight?" She asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Emily replied.

"Em, if you're mad at me for thinking Paige could be A.D will you just tell me?" Alison begged. She hated not knowing where her and Emily stood.

"I'm not mad Ali." Emily said flatly.

"Then why are you being distant?" Alison was getting tired of the short answers.

"I just hadn't considered her to be A.D. that's all." Emily would never had guessed that Paige could be the one behind all their pain and suffering. Emily loved Paige and she thought Paige loved her back, but Ali was right. Paige did have some sort of a motive to get back at her. But the girls had been nothing but supportive of her and Paige's relationship. It just didn't seem to make any sense.

"She's probably not Em. She was just a name I threw out there." Alison tried to ease Emily's thoughts.

"Yeah, the first name."

"I'm sorry" Alison was at a loss for words. She didn't know what would make Emily less angry. Then she thought of something; the truth. "I wasn't trying to make you angry with Paige, or think of her any differently, or question the relationship you guys had. I know you cared about her, and God knows she cared about you. It used to make me so jealous…" Emily laughed. That was a good sign right?

"Paige used to make you jealous?" Emily could barely get the question out, she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah…" Alison said. She was smiling at the fact that her mermaid was finally laughing with her but she was also surprised that Emily was so oblivious to this. "Why do you think I was always so nasty to her? I hated the way she looked at you."

"I never knew that" Emily said, finally calming down.

"Paige was there for you when I couldn't be. She helped you through a lot…" Alison was getting choked up. If her hormones were going to be this irritating she didn't think she could have any sort of emotional conversation for the next 8 and a half months. "She wiped your tears away, and protected you…she held you when you were scared, and watched you turn into the beautiful mermaid that you are…I couldn't do those things for you" Alison was crying now. She was embarrassed she had just confessed this to Emily, but this was the only way she could let Emily see how sorry she was for being mean to Paige for all these years. She wasn't doing it out of hate, she was doing it out of jealousy. Emily put her folder on the ground and scooted over to her girlfriend. She wrapped Alison in her arms and kissed her. She wiped the tears away and passionately kissed her until Alison stopped crying. Ali pulled away to look at her beautiful soulmate. "Ali, there is no one in the world, who could ever come close to you. Paige may have helped me through those times, but you're the person I dreamed about waking up to every morning, and you're the person I've always wanted to spend my life with. You know that. I have and always will love you and I don't care how many times I have to tell you, I'lll say it every day until you know it's true."

Emily was such a good girlfriend. She always knew how to make Alison happy. "I love you Em. I love you so much" The two kissed each other fiercely until Emily's hand slipped on a paper and her head fell into Alison's lap. The girls looked at each other and laughed. Emily looked to see what had caused her to awkwardly ruin their moment and fall. As she moved her hand, she saw a medical note signed by a doctor. A doctor she happened to know. In fact, it was a doctor all the girls had known. His name: Wren Kingston.


	19. Chapter 19

Alison woke up to her stomach feeling queasy. Here we go again, she thought. She couldn't wait until this baby was out so the morning sickness would end. She got up from her bed, and looked over at Emily. Her beautiful mermaid was sound asleep. She tried her best not to wake her and quickly walked down the hall to her bathroom. She shut the door and ran to the toilet. As she sat around the porcelain toilet, holding her own hair back she heard the bathroom door creep open. Alison looked up at Emily with her big blue eyes, and without saying anything Emily sat down right next to her, pulled her hair away from her face, and started rubbing her back. The two sat like this for a while until Ali finally started to feel better. "I'm sorry" Alison said. She hated waking Emily up, just to see her like this. She was vulnerable and gross right now. This was the last thing she wanted Emily to have to deal with. "Don't apologize" Emily kissed her forehead. She got up and started a shower for her blonde girlfriend. "I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower. What do you want?"

Alison couldn't help but smile. "I'd love some tea, maybe a piece of toast too?"

Emily helped Ali unbutton her silk pajama shirt, "I'll have it ready for you." Emily blew a kiss to the blonde and walked out. Alison's entire shower was spent with her smiling and thinking about how lucky she was to call Emily Fields hers.

—

Alison walked down the stairs in comfy sweats and a t-shirt. A t-shirt that happened to belong to Emily. It says "Rosewood High Swim Team". Emily smiled but turned away so Ali wouldn't see. She loved seeing Alison in her clothes. "How are you feeling?" Emily asked, placing two pieces of whole wheat toast on a plate. "Much better, thanks to you." Alison walked up to her mermaid and hugged her from behind. "You smell good" Emily said. Alison kissed her mermaid's neck and slowly worked her way up to her lips. She stopped centimeters before Emily's lips just brushing them ever so slightly. Emily's eyes were closed waiting for Alison to kiss her. Alison murmured "I love you" into her mermaid's lips.

"I love you too Ali" Emily said as she was being pushed up against the kitchen counter. Their make out session was quickly ended by a knock on the door. Spencer was tapping her foot waiting for the two to answer. She was in the same outfit she was in yesterday and her hair was slightly a disaster. "I had a feeling this list was going to keep you up all night" Alison said looking at her friend." Spencer ignored the comment and walked in. "Okay so this might be a stretch but I added someone else to the list. Someone who knows all of us, and someone who might have known Charlotte too"

"Is it Wren?" Emily asked cutting Spencer off.

"Yes" Spencer said shocked. "How did you know that? I spent all night thinking of possibilities and you just came up with that?" Spencer was annoyed.

"No, we went through Charlotte's medical records last night, and we saw Wren's signature on some of her paperwork." Emily said.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Spencer questioned. She was agitated from not sleeping and it was clear she hadn't had her caffeine yet. Alison walked over to Spencer and handed her a cup of coffee. "Drink this, you clearly need it."

"Thanks. Sorry I'm just tired." Spencer said embarrassed.

"It's fine. We were going to text you guys in a little. It's been a rough morning." The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"I don't want to know" Spencer said as she sipped her coffee. Alison stared Spencer down looking at her neck. Was that a hickey? Did Spencer Hastings have a hickey on her neck? There was no way Spencer stayed up all night and only added one name to this list, she was busy doing something…no someone else. "Well I do want to know about that lovely bruise on your neck" Alison chimed in. Spencer quickly covered up her neck.

"I must have banged into something" Spencer tried to lie.

"I know what a hickey looks like Spencer. Who spent the night last night? Was it Toby?" Alison was beyond interested.

"That's not important." Spencer said blushing.

"Did he sleep over? Are you sure he's okay after the whole Yvonne thing?" Alison teased. Spencer was growing tired of being the one in question. She didn't mean to but finally she snapped.

"Are you pregnant?" Spencer yelled. The two girls froze. Nobody knew what to say.

"Why would you say that?" Alison asked, breaking the silence. Emily was still shocked. She didn't know how they were going to explain this mess to their friends.

"A few weeks ago when we were out for brunch, everyone ordered a drink, except you. And earlier that morning you made us pull over because you didn't feel good. Maybe I'm just overthinking things but I think your pregnant." Spencer concluded.

"I don't think now is the best time to accuse each other of things." Emily tried to end the back and forth between Spencer and Alison.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until next week." Alison finally said. Spencer was surprised. She wasn't sure her accusation was completely true but now that Alison had just confirmed she was filled with a range of emotions.

"Did you know about this?" Spencer said looking at Emily.

"Yeah" Emily said nodding.

"Well congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you!" Spencer got up and hugged the two of them. "So…not to be insensitive but how did this work exactly?" Spencer looked confused.

"Why don't we call the others and tell everyone at once? It's kind of a long story." Alison asked looking at Emily.

"Good idea." Emily replied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi friends! I hate the last sentence but I am so tired and I just got out of my night class so I didn't know what else to write! Hope you are enjoying! As always XOXO**

"Wait, so A.D put Emily's eggs inside of you?" Hanna asked.

"That's what we think" Alison said.

"Em, why didn't you tell us that you were selling your eggs? We would have been here to support you." Aria said.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Emily blushed.

"And you guys are okay with this? I mean, A.D kind of took advantage of the both of you." Spencer said as lightly as she could.

"It was hard for us at first, but we both agreed that this may be our only chance to have a baby that's truly biologically both of ours." Alison said holding Em's hand.

"Well I'm really happy for you guys." Aria mentioned. She rubbed both their shoulders.

"Me too. You guys are going to be great moms" Hanna added.

"Thanks guys" Emily and Alison said almost in sync.

"I hate to be a downer but about this list" Spencer said holding up her crinkled sheet of paper.

"Yeah, you guys think Wren could really be A.D?" Aria questioned.

"I don't know, we saw his signature on a bunch of Charlotte's paperwork. It's definitely a connection." Emily informed.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. It makes sense, they knew each other from Radley. It took us this long to think of that." Spencer was beating herself up.

"But do you really think Wren is A.D? What motive would he have? Jenna has a motive, a lot of them." Hanna asked.

"Did we think CeCe was going to be A? Or Mona?" Spencer was getting tired, especially since she had been up now for 30 plus hours straight.

"I think we should go see Jenna tomorrow." Aria suggested. They still needed the information Jenna had. Where was she this whole time? What happened to her? Was A.D the reason she was hurt? Did she talk to A.D? They had so many questions.

"I agree. She has to know something that could help us" Alison agreed.

"Maybe I'll sit this one out after all" Spencer said feeling anxious. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to see Jenna again after the shooting.

"I'll stay with you." Emily offered.

"No offense but there goes the brains and muscle of our group" Aria joked. Hanna took offense. "Hey, I'd like to point out that I have both a brain and a muscle." The girls laughed.

"Hanna did kidnap Noel Kahn all by herself." Spencer said.

"Jenna still hates me, I don't know if me being there would help much" Alison thought out loud. She was right, her and Jenna were pretty much enemies since the first day they met.

"I think you should go Alison. I think you'd actually be an asset. Plus, you can keep Aria and Hanna inline." Spencer laughed. Alison laughed too agreeing.

"Spencer?" Alison asked seriously.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what about Melissa? Where has she been? Do you think she'd be involved too? She always hated me." Alison said. The girls had always suspected Melissa of being up to something, and now that they were considering Wren to be part of the A team, there was some question as to who else could be involved.

"I thought we proved Melissa was innocent years ago?" Spencer questioned. She hated having her family in the spotlight. Although, technically now, Melissa wasn't her biological sister. Or was she? Things were still so confusing.

"I think we need to talk to Mary Drake" Spencer said before anyone could answer her own question. The girls all looked confused. I mean, Spencer had the right to talk to her, Mary Drake was her mother after all, but there were still feelings of mistrust there. Why didn't Mary Drake just come out and tell Spencer she was her mother when they first met? Spencer felt very conflicted, she was a Hastings at heart. I mean she had the same competitive spirit, intelligence, wit, charm, and dedication as her family. All she knew about Mary Drake was the few stories she had told her, and whatever information they could gather about her. This was going to be interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

**So you know how they say something is short and sweet? That's exactly how I would describe this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to add this scene in before I leave for the rest of my classes today. I love it so much. XOXO**

"What?" Emily asked as she ran her fingers through Alison's blonde hair. She could see her girlfriend was smiling, lost in a train of thought. Alison looked up and giggled. "It's nothing." Alison said shyly. "Tell me" Emily pleaded. She wanted to know what was making Ali laugh.

"I know we hate bringing up the past…" Alison didn't finish.

"Ali you can tell me. Whatever you're thinking." Emily started to get a little worried.

Alison took a minute to consider. "It's too weird." Alison finally mumbled shaking her head. Emily frowned, clearly disappointed. "Fine…" Emily rolled over. Now, Alison frowned.

"Wait…I'll tell you." Emily rolled over immediately glad that her tough love routine had worked. She knew Alison too well. Sometimes Emily went with the puppy dog look, some days she pretended she didn't care, she knew which worked on Ali and which situation to use each in. Alison always relented. She hated seeing her mermaid upset.

"Do you remember the night of our prom?" Alison said. Emily was taken back. What in the world was Ali getting at?

"You mean the one we were uninvited to and then crashed anyway?" Emily joked.

"Yes." Alison said.

"That was the night we found out CeCe…Charlotte was A" Emily said nervously. She didn't know how Ali would react to that. Alison didn't really acknowledge Charlotte's name, but nodded letting Emily know they were on the same page.

"Remember Sara Harvey was there?" Alison asked. Emily could usually read Alison's mind but this time she had no idea where she was going with this. "Yes…" Emily said cautiously.

"Do you remember that you hit her when she tried to run?" Alison said almost breaking her serious tone. Emily laughed out loud. "Yeah, why?" Emily was so confused. What did this have to do with anything? "Em…"Alison moaned. "That was so hot."

Emily couldn't contain herself. She was laughing too hard. Alison was embarrassed but laughed along with her mermaid. She didn't remember the last time Emily laughed this hard and it felt good to make her laugh. "I shouldn't have said anything" Alison said blushing.

"No…" Emily couldn't catch her breath. "I just completely forgot that had happened. I honestly didn't even think you realized I did that." Emily said finally calming down.

"Don't be silly Em, I watch everything you do. I always have. Not in a creepy way, but you're just so amazing. I could watch you do anything. You could sit here and read a dictionary and I'd be content watching you do it." Alison was getting turned on thinking about how amazingly hot her mermaid was.

Emily stared at her girlfriend in awe. She was so lucky to have Alison. To finally be truly happy. "I love you so much." Emily said.

"I love you too Em" Ali said leaning in to kiss her. This would never get old. Alison DiLaurentis leaning in to kiss Emily. Emily Fields didn't initiate the kiss. Alison did. Alison was completely in love with Emily and they were finally exactly where they wanted and needed to be; with each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Alison, Hanna, and Aria all walked into the hospital room. No one said a word as they eerily stepped foot into Jenna's room. "Who is it?" Jenna asked nervously. All the nurses would address themselves as they walked in. Jenna didn't know who this was, and she heard way too many feet. The girls looked at each other unsure of who should answer. "It's Alison" Alison spoke up first.

"Who are you with?" Jenna asked. She was angry. They had already gone through this. Alison visiting her in the hospital, threatening her..God history really did tend to repeat itself.

"Hanna and Aria" Alison said. Jenna turned towards the girls.

"Why are you here?" Jenna didn't want to see these girls. They had caused enough issues. If they would just realize that they were after the wrong person this whole time. She had told them again and again.

"Maybe because you tried to kill us" Alison immediately replied.

"And because you shot Spencer" Hanna threw in. Jenna turned her head towards the window. She couldn't see, but she knew it was sunny outside. She could feel the warmth of the sun radiating off her window and hitting her glasses. They somewhat covered up a large scar going across her face. She had some visible bruises on her neck but besides that the girls couldn't see any other physical damage.

"I didn't shoot Spencer" Jenna cried. She knew they would never believe her. It looked pretty bad. She had the gun, she was trying to scare them but she wasn't going to kill them. A.D had told her to go to the house with a gun and scare the girls. A.D also told her to bring Noel. Little did A.D know that that plan would backfire. "I find that hard to believe." Alison said sticking up for her friend. "You were holding the gun and you were coming after us." Ali added.

"If you're here to punish me, just get it over with" Jenna conceded. It wasn't like Jenna to give up so easily. The girls turned to look at each other confused. Why wasn't she arguing?

"What happened to you?" Aria asked.

"Why do you care?" Jenna questioned back. "You only care about what happens to me when you need to find out information…Well guess what? You think I'm A.D but I'm not. I told you over and over again that I'm not."

"Then who is? Hanna demanded.

"I don't know" Jenna was terrified. There was no way she was going to be the one this all traced back to. She didn't want to be the rat.

"Why are you lying Jenna? We've helped you, can't you help us?"

"I can't…and I think you need to leave." Jenna said nervously. Her phone vibrated. She turned towards the girls. "Leave!"

"Did A.D do this to you?" Hanna asked seriously and ignoring the girl's command.

"What do you think Hanna?" Jenna snapped back.

"Did you talk to A.D?" Aria questioned quickly.

"Yes." Jenna answered simply. The girls looked at each other again. Maybe now Jenna could help them out.

"But I didn't see him, obviously" Jenna added, somewhat making a joke. No one laughed. "It was a he?" Alison asked.

"He hit me over the head…and…he took the gun from me…the next thing I knew I was tied up in the back of a van being driven away by A.D" Jenna cried explaining the account to the girls. "Did he talk to you?" Aria inquired.

"Briefly." Jenna wiped away a tear falling under her glasses. The girls were sympathetic.

"Did he sound like anyone we know?" Hanna interrogated. As Hanna just finished her question the nurse walked in announcing herself. She told the girls their visitation was over. The girls tried to stay to hear Jenna's answer. Alison looked back as she was being escorted out. Jenna was looking towards the girl and nodded her head. Alison was the only one who saw.


	23. Chapter 23

Emily and Spencer sat together in the barn. Emily paced as Spencer sat on the couch stretching her shoulder. "Can you stop pacing please? You're giving me anxiety." Spencer declared. Emily stopped in her tracks and moved over to the couch and sat next to Spencer. "Sorry. I'm just really nervous. What if something happened to them? They haven't called. They should have called by now." Emily went on about how scared she was that her pregnant girlfriend could be in danger.

"I'm sorry to be inconsiderate but you're not in the slightest bit nervous that Mary Drake is coming over to talk to the two of us alone?" Spencer growled. She hadn't seen Mary Drake…her mom since the incident. After the ambulance arrived at the scene Mary Drake had left. There was no sign of her since. When Spencer called her she hadn't answered…until last night. Apparently she was away on vacation after the shooting. She needed to spend some time away from Rosewood, but she had called the hospital to check on Spencer and see how she was doing. She agreed to meet the two at the barn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Emily got up. "I'll get it" she said. She walked towards the door and opened it up to a well-dressed Mary Drake.

"Good afternoon Emily" Mary Drake said in her same monotonous tone that always sent chills down her spine. "Hello" Emily chirped back. Spencer was now behind Emily.

"Come in" Spencer said trying to be as welcoming as possible. "Can I get you anything?" Spencer asked. "A cup of tea would be lovely dear. Thank you" Mary replied. Spencer walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some hot water. "I'm so glad to see you're doing okay Spencer. I was so worried about you." Mary added. Emily watched Mary Drake's every move.

"I never thanked you for being there. But can I ask why you were there? Or how you knew to go there?" Spencer asked.

"I knew about the text messages. I knew what Charlotte had done to you girls…and I knew Archer was a bad man. When I saw what he did to Alison…it made me sick."

Emily winced at the thought of Alison, vulnerable, and locked up in Welby against her own will. The mental image made her nauseous. "I realized you girls weren't the ones everyone should be going after. None of you killed my Charlotte…and when I finally met you all…and saw how you looked after each other…I just felt like you needed someone else on your side" Mary Drake confessed.

"So you were originally trying to hurt us? Did you know I was your daughter too?" Spencer asked confused. "I did." Mary said shortly.

"I wasn't ever going to hurt you Spencer…" Mary was cut off by Emily's angry voice.

"You were just going to hurt us? And your niece." Emily's words stung Mary, but she was furious. Sure, hurt your niece, but save your "daughter", the girl you didn't know your entire life. Mary was deranged Emily decided.

"You don't understand. I thought she had killed my Charlotte." Mary had tears in her eyes. "But then I realized none of you did. So I started protecting you. I was watching you guys from a distance, making sure you were okay. That's how I knew to follow you guys to the house." Mary Drake conceded.

"I don't get it" Spencer said trying to wrap her head around this new information. As the trio sat in awkward silence Emily's phone rang, startling them all. Everyone seemed to be on edge.

It was Alison. Emily stood up and excused herself. "Ali! Are you okay?" Emily asked concerned. "Em, A.D is a guy…and it's someone we know" Alison clued her in eerily.

"Did Jenna tell you that?" Emily questioned.

"Yes. But that's all she could say before the nurse came in." Alison answered.

"Mary is here now talking to Spencer. She said she was out to get us but when she realized none of us killed Charlotte she started to protect us." Emily said.

"What?" Alison was shocked. She figured just as much from her aunt. She wouldn't be surprised if someone else popped up with the DiLaurentis name who turned out to be a serial killer. "How is Spencer?" Alison asked.

"Confused…Mary is pulling this vulnerability crap, trying to make us feel bad. She thought you killed Charlotte…" Emily tried to continue but Alison cut her off.

"Not to defend Mary Drake but so did you Em" Alison gently added.

"I know but.."

"Listen, I'll be there soon. I have a few questions for Mary, too." Alison cut Emily off again. Emily sighed clearly not satisfied with the conversation. Alison was sticking up for Mary again. "Okay, I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too Em." Alison said smiling to herself as she hung up her phone. Hanna looked over at Alison who was in the passenger seat grinning.

"Wow Ali, I've never seen you smile like this in a long time." Hanna said, clearly attributing the blonde's happiness to their friend.

"She makes me so happy." Alison smiled.

"Awwww" Aria said peaking her head in between the driver and passenger seat.

"I'm just glad you guys are finally together. Emily always talked about you." Hanna obliviously outing Emily.

"Did she?" Alison asked, somewhat concerned. She knew Emily wouldn't talk poorly about her, but old-school Alison DiLaurentis caused a lot of issues. Emily had to let some steam off somehow.

"She just always loved you. No matter what you did." Aria added cautiously.

"She's the best" Alison concluded. Aria and Hanna nodded their heads in agreement. Emily Fields was in fact the best human being/mermaid alive. Nothing could ever change that.


	24. Chapter 24

Alison walked into the barn. Hanna and Aria had dropped her off. The two figured it was a family matter, and didn't want to get involved with Mary Drake anymore than they already had. Plus her voice sent chills down Aria's spine. Mary was surprised to see Alison, who was just so slightly starting to show signs of her pregnancy.

"Congratulations!" Mary had said. Alison was taken back. She was barely showing, how did Mary know she was pregnant? It seemed like Mary knew a lot of things.

"You're just naturally glowing sweetheart. Some call it mother's intuition." Mary had joked. Alison rolled her eyes. Mary was hardly a mother. "Is it Archers?" She asked with an upsetting tone. Alison looked at Emily debating whether or not she should lie. She didn't trust Mary enough, but she didn't want to lie in front of Emily and hurt her feelings. Since Alison had started dating Emily she had tried incredibly hard to be as honest as she could; so she decided to stick with the truth. "No, actually, the baby is Emily's" she grabbed Emily's hand. The look on Mary's face was indiscernible. "Well that's just great. Congratulations to you both" Mary said showing off what seemed to be a fake grin.

"Thank you. It's exactly what we wanted. We're so excited to start our family." Alison was a little dramatic but if Mary was in on Archer's plan to insert Emily's eggs she wanted Mary to think that their plan had backfired and the two were thrilled.

"I really am so happy for you two. If you need anything at all, please do let me know" Mary said eyeing Alison. Ali was right, Mary had known about this plan all along. Suddenly, Ali began to question everything she thought she knew. What if Mary had planted Emily's eggs inside her? What if this wasn't some evil plan from her psycho ex-husband after all, but an act of kindness?…if you could call it that. Emily realized the concerned look at Alison's face, and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Thank you Aunt Mary…" Alison said attempting to end the conversation. "Well, I'm feeling a little under the weather, Em could you take me home?" Alison asked, looking at her girlfriend. Emily nodded, still keeping her eyes on the blonde. "Of course" she said naturally. Spencer looked at the two, peeved that they were going to be leaving her here with Mary Drake.

"You know what? I better get going too. I still have some unpacking to do from my trip." Mary said trying to ease Spencer's tension.

"I never asked you. How was your trip?" Spencer asked with an accusatory tone. Alison caught on and chimed in as well. "Oh yeah! Where did you go again?" Mary shifted clearly uneasy with the girl's questions. She took a second and adjusted herself, and smiled. "I drove up to Martha's Vineyard."

Allison tilted her head. "Martha's Vineyard in November? Isn't a little cold there this time of year?" Ali fired back. Mary looked uneasy yet again. "Yes, but it's still very beautiful. You girls should all visit there soon. I highly recommend it." Emily shuttered at the idea of taking a suggestion from Mary Drake. Was this story true? Did she actually drive up to Martha's Vineyard or had she just been on the outskirts of Rosewood keeping an eye on the girls as usual? "Well I better get going. Thank you for the tea Spencer…it was lovely seeing you all. Tell the rest of your friends I say hello." And just like that the girls watched Mary Drake walk out of the barn.


	25. Chapter 25

**SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

"How weird was that?" Alison asked her mermaid, while she stroked her beautiful brown hair. "She's hiding something" Emily replied enjoying every second of Alison touching her. Alison scooted away and looked her mermaid straight in the eye.

"I think Mary Drake put your eggs inside me." Alison said flatly. Emily cocked her head sideways confused at Alison's thought.

"Why would she do that?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know. But before her lies about Marthas' Vineyard I truly believed that she was happy for us. And how else would she know about me being pregnant?" Alison was trying to convince Emily, that maybe one other person in her family was a decent person. A lair? Yes, but that came with the DiLaurentis name. Emily didn't want to sound inconsiderate so she tried to say this as nicely as possible. "Maybe because she's been stalking us, with whoever else is out to get us?"

Alison frowned, upset that her girlfriend was not as supportive of this idea. "Em, I know we have every reason to believe that anyone with the DiLaurentis name is up to no good, and no one is more skeptical than me, but I really think Mary Drake cares about us."

Emily grabbed Ali's hand. She didn't want to fight about this. She didn't feel like arguing, or debating, or even discussing this any further. She looked Alison straight in the eyes and kissed her. She slowly took Alison's shirt off and Ali giggled. As much as Ali wanted to convince her girlfriend that there was still a chance that someone in her family had a decent bone in their body she was way more consumed by the fact that Emily's tongue was slowing rolling down her stomach. The rest of the night was spent with the two girls intertwined, holding each other and making sure they felt as good as possible. Alison was in such an altered state of mind that when her alarm clock went off the next morning she screamed, startling her mermaid.

###

"Ali are you okay!" Emily jumped up scared that something was terribly wrong with her girlfriend. "Yes, love." Alison giggled, slightly embarrassed with how jumpy she was from just an alarm. I guess years of being stalked, will do that to a person, Ali thought to herself. "I just forgot I had set the alarm." Alison kissed Emily's forehead and got up. Surprisingly she didn't have to rush to the bathroom this morning. Maybe today was shaping up to be a good one after all. Emily, still a bit groggy looked over at Alison who was getting dressed. "You're so beautiful. You've always glowed, but now…" Emily was so in love she didn't think she could finish her sentence. Alison blushed.

"You're amazing my mermaid." Alison responded with no hesitation at all. Emily was so distracted that she didn't even think to ask Ali where she was going. "Wait, I never asked you why you were leaving your beautiful mermaid in bed. Where are you going?" Emily smiled as she patted the empty space next to her, motioning for Ali to come back. It was still warm. "I have a doctor's appointment love. I didn't want you to have to get up. It should be quick. Just a check up." Before Alison had even finished her sentence Emily was up and getting changed. Alison just shook her head. "Em, it's okay, you can stay here and relax."

"Ali, you're not going alone. I'm going to be there with you." Emily pulled her Rosewood High coaching sweatshirt over her head and ran a brush quickly through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" Emily was a little upset.

"For this exact reason" Alison said laughing and pointing at Emily's bottoms. Emily hadn't even changed out of her boxer shorts before attempting to dart out of the house. Emily looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not going into labor Em, I'm just going to get an ultrasound." Alison laughed as she walked up to her mermaid as kissed her. She knew, Emily Fields was the girl she was going to marry…and it was going to be soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's another chapter bc you've all been so patient. ILY!**

Emily paced in the room while Ali sat in a gown watching her mermaid go back and forth. She was sure if she allowed this to continue Emily would wear out the floor. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Hamilton walked in. "Good morning ladies. How are we feeling?"

Alison smiled. "Today I'm alright. The past few weeks though, I've had a lot of morning sickness." Dr. Hamilton nodded her head listening intently on everything Alison said.

"That's very normal. I can prescribe you some pills that should help with he nausea. How does that sound?"

"That's great. I'm willing to try anything." Alison sounded relieved. Hopefully this would help. Dr. Hamilton wrote down a prescription and handed it to Emily.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound?" Dr. Hamilton asked excitedly.

"Yes. Definitely. I can't wait to see her." Alison exclaimed, emphasizing the "her". Emily and Dr. Hamilton shared a laugh.

"Well we can't see what sex the baby is quite yet. You have about another month before that happens." Dr. Hamilton informed. She lifted Alison's gown, to a tummy that was just starting to rise, like fresh bread in the oven. "This may be a little cold. But nothing is going to hurt." Alison nodded excited that this was going to be the first time they could see the baby. Emily was so glad she was here for this. Why wouldn't Alison tell her about this?

"Alright let's see…everything is looking good…oh." Dr. Hamilton turned her head to the side. Alison and Emily shot each other a concerned glance and then looked back to the doctor.

"Is everything okay Dr. Hamilton?" Alison could barely get the question out, she was so nervous. The doctor chuckled.

"Yes, everything is fine…I didn't mean to startle you…I have some news…" The doctor took a pause before finishing, allowing the girls a few seconds to take in her words. "Listen…" she instructed. Ever so slightly within all of the quietness in the room, the girls heard not one, but two heartbeats. "Is that?" Emily asked.

"Are there two heartbeats?" Alison questioned, almost in shock.

"Yes! Congratulations mommies! You're having twins!" The doctor announced. Emily and Alison looked at each other waiting for the other to respond. Emily was in tears, so happy that this was happening. As if one baby wasn't amazing, she was going to be the mother of two beautiful babies. "Em, there's two babies in there." Alison said still in shock. Emily nodded wiping her own tears away. "I know!" She kissed Alison. The doctor laughed again.

"I'll give you guys a minute to let the news sink in." Doctor Hamilton kept the machine on for the girls as she walked out.

"I can't believe this. This is amazing!" Emily didn't think she could be this happy in her life. Suddenly, she realized that she was the only one celebrating this news. Alison was staring off to the side. "What's wrong? Why aren't you as happy about this?" Emily was concerned. They had been so happy to have their baby.

"There's two babies Em. Two babies inside of me. I…I don't think I can do this." Alison was panicking.

"Do what?" Emily needed to know what was wrong immediately so she could calm her down.

"Have two babies! I have two small little people inside of me Em. Two. And then I have to give birth to two babies, not one, and then we have to take care of TWO babies! I can't mother two babies…I'm going to be a terrible mom and two people don't deserve me as a mom…" Alison was sobbing. Emily's heart just shattered into a million pieces. "Alison, look at me. There is no one else in the world, who I would want to be a mother of my child. No one. You're going to be the best mother in the world, our kids are so lucky. And Ali, you can do this. Okay? You're the strongest person I know. You're not alone. I'll be here. Always."

That was exactly what Alison needed to hear. Her entire mood instantly changed. "Are we really having two babies?" She was laughing now. Laughing harder than she was crying. Emily, thrilled that her pep talk had worked laughed too. The girls sat laughing in the room, as Dr. Hamilton walked back in. "So we're happy with this news then?" She asked.

Alison looked at Emily. "We couldn't be more thrilled doctor." Emily grabbed her hand. No, they couldn't be.


End file.
